gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas
The soundtrack of the computer and video game Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, which is set in 1992 at the West Coast state of San Andreas, required that the game's radio stations reflect the music tastes of the time and area, in addition to covering current events in the state of San Andreas. Together with several early-1990s music, the scores of the soundtrack also included songs from the 1960s, 1970s and 1980s. The standalone version of the soundtrack was released on November 23, 2004. Radio stations *A * denotes sampled or interpolated songs which aren't featured in the game, or vice versa WCTR West Coast Talk Radio, abbreviated as WCTR, is a talk radio station. Headquarted in Los Santos, WCTR consists of several programs: *'WCTR News': Hosted by Lianne Forget (Sharon Washington) with Richard Burns (Wil Wheaton), which features up-to-date news in the San Andreas state. *'The Tight End Zone': Sports program hosted by Derrick Thackery (Peter Appel) *'The Wild Traveler': Travel program hosted by James Pedeaston (Sam Tsoutsouvas) *'Entertaining America': Entertainment program hosted by Billy Dexter (Peter Marx) and Lazlow, featuring various guests *'Gardening with Maurice': Gardening show hosted by Maurice (Andy Dick) *'I Say/You Say': Political debate show hosted by husband-and-wife liberal-and-conservative team of Peyton Phillips (Paul Ames) and Mary Phillips (Jackie Hoffman) *'Lonely Hearts Show': Relationship advice program hosted by Christy MacIntyre (Sara Moon), featuring Fernando Martinez (Frank Chavez) *'Area 53': A Coast to Coast AM spoof hosted by Marvin Trill (Bob Sevra) Various intros, outros and comments delivered by Barbara Fox. several characters from the main game make cameos in the radio programs and advertising. Master Sounds 98.3 Master Sounds 98.3 is a rare groove radio station hosted by Johnny "The Love Giant" Parkinson (voiced by Ricky Harris). This station plays the following songs: *Lyn Collins - Rock Me Again And Again *Bob James - Nautilus *Harlem Underground Band - Smokin' Cheeba Cheeb *Lyn Collins - Think About It *The Blackbyrds - Rock Creek Park *War - Low Rider *The JB's - Grunt *Maceo & The Macks - Soul Power *James Brown - Funky President *Gloria Jones - Tainted Love *Booker T. & the MG's - Green Onions *The Chakachas - Jungle Fever *Maceo & The Macks - Cross The Tracks (We Better Go Back) *Bobby Byrd - I Know You Got Soul *James Brown - The Payback (sampled in En Vogue's "My Lovin'") *Bobby Byrd - Hot Pants *Charles Wright & the Watts 103rd Street Rhythm Band - Express Yourself (covered and sampled by NWA) *Sir Joe Quarterman & Free Soul - So Much Trouble In My Mind K-JAH Radio West K-JAH Radio West is a reggae radio station hosted by Marshall Peters & Johnny Lawton (voiced by Lowell Dunbar and Robbie Shakespeare respectively). It is also K-JAH's West Coast affiliate. This station plays the following songs: *Black Harmony - Don't Let It Go To Your Head *Blood Sisters - Ring My Bell *Shabba Ranks - Wicked Inna Bed *Buju Banton - Batty Rider *Augustus Pablo - King Tubby Meets Rockers Uptown *Dennis Brown - Revolution *Willie Williams - Armagideon Time *U-Roy - Sidewalk Killer *Toots & the Maytals - Funky Kingston *Dillinger - Cocaine In My Brain *The Pliers - Bam Bam *Barrington Levy - Here I Come *Reggie Stepper - Drum Pan Solo *Black Uhuru - Great Train Robbery *Max Romeo & The Upsetters - Chase The Devil *The Maytals - Pressure Drop CSR 103.9 Contemporary Soul Radio (CSR 103.9) is a new jack swing radio station hosted by Phillip "PM" Michaels (voiced by Michael Bivins). This station plays the following songs: *SWV - I'm So into You *Soul II Soul - Keep On Movin' *Samuelle - So You Like What You See *En Vogue - My Lovin' (sampled in the aforementioned song above) *Johnny Gill - Rub You The Right Way *Ralph Tresvant - Sensitivity *Guy - Groove Me *Aaron Hall - Don't Be Afraid *Boyz II Men - Motown Philly *Bell Biv Devoe - Poison *Today - I Got The Feeling *Wreckx-N-Effect - New Jack Swing *Bobby Brown - Don't Be Cruel Radio X Radio X ("The Alternative") is an alternative rock radio station hosted by Sage (voiced by Jodie Shawback). It is believed to be a parody of either KROQ 106.7, 91X San Diego or Indie 103.1. This station plays the following songs: *Helmet - Unsung *Depeche Mode - Personal Jesus *Faith No More - Midlife Crisis *Danzig - Mother *Living Colour - Cult Of Personality *Primal Scream - Movin' On Up *Guns N' Roses - Welcome to the Jungle *L7 - Pretend We're Dead *Ozzy Osbourne - Hellraiser *Soundgarden - Rusty Cage *Rage Against the Machine - Killing in the Name *Jane's Addiction - Been Caught Stealing *The Stone Roses - Fools Gold *Alice in Chains - Them Bones *Stone Temple Pilots - Plush Radio Los Santos Radio Los Santos is a West Coast hip hop radio station hosted by Julio G, located in Los Santos. This station plays the following songs: *2Pac - I Don't Give A Fuck *Compton's Most Wanted - Hood Took Me Under *Dr. Dre and Snoop Dogg - Nuthin But A 'G' Thang *Dr. Dre and Snoop Dogg - Fuck Wit Dre Day *Dr. Dre and Snoop Dogg - Deep Cover *Too Short - The Ghetto *N.W.A. - Alwayz Into Somethin' *N.W.A. - Express Yourself (covered off of the aforementioned above) *Ice Cube - Today Was A Good Day *Ice Cube - Check Yo Self (message remix) *Kid Frost - La Raza *Cypress Hill - How I Could Just Kill A Man *The D.O.C. - It's Funky Enough *Eazy E - Eazy-Er Said Than Dunn *Above the Law - Murder Rap *Da Lench Mob - Guerrillas In Tha Mist SF-UR San Fierro Underground Radio, abbreviated as SF-UR, is a San Fierro-based house music station hosted by Hans Oberlander (voiced by Lloyd Floyd). This station plays the following songs: *Jomanda - Make My Body Rock *808 State - Pacific *The Todd Terry Project - Weekend *Nightwriters - Let The Music Use You *Marshall Jefferson - Move Your Body *Maurice - This Is Acid *Mr. Fingers - Can You Feel It? *A Guy Called Gerald - Voodoo Ray *Cultural Vibe - Ma Foom Bey *Ce Ce Rogers - Someday *Robert Owens - I'll Be Your Friend *Frankie Knuckles - Your Love *Joe Smooth - Promised Land *28th Street Crew - I Need A Rhythm *Raze - Break 4 Love *Fallout - The Morning After Bounce FM Bounce FM is a funk radio station hosted by The Funktipus (voiced by George Clinton). This station plays the following songs: *Zapp - I Can Make You Dance *Kool and the Gang - Hollywood Swingin' *Ohio Players - Love Rollercoaster *Ohio Players - Funky Worm *Rick James - Cold Blooded *Maze - Twilight *Fatback Band - Yum Yum *The Isley Brothers - Between the Sheets *Ronnie Hudson - West Coast Poplock *Lakeside - Fantastic Voyage *George Clinton - Loopzilla *Dazz Band - Let It Whip *Cameo - Candy *MFSB - Love Is The Message *Johnny Harris - Odyssey *Roy Ayers - Running Away *Gap Band - You Dropped A Bomb On Me K-DST K-DST "The Dust" is a San Fierro-based classic rock station originating in Los Santos and hosted by Tommy "The Nightmare" Smith (voiced by W. Axl Rose). This station plays the following songs: *Foghat - Slow Ride *Creedence Clearwater Revival - Green River *Heart - Barracuda *KISS - Strutter *Toto - Hold The Line *Rod Stewart - Young Turks *Tom Petty - Running Down A Dream *Joe Cocker - Woman To Woman (Removed from later Xbox and PC Versions, Replaced with Cream's "White Room") *Humble Pie - Get Down To It *Grand Funk Railroad - Some Kind Of Wonderful *Lynyrd Skynyrd - Free Bird *America - A Horse With No Name *The Who - Eminence Front *Boston - Smokin' *David Bowie - Somebody Up There Likes Me *Eddie Money - Two Tickets To Paradise *Billy Idol - White Wedding K-Rose K-ROSE is a Classic country station hosted by Mary-Beth Maybell (voiced by Riette Burdick), and based in Bone County (possibly Fort Carson). This station plays the following songs: *Jerry Reed - Amos Moses *Conway Twitty & Loretta Lynn - Louisiana Woman, Mississippi Man *Hank Williams - Hey Good Lookin' *Juice Newton - Queen Of Hearts *Statler Brothers - New York City *Statler Brothers - Bed of Rose's *Asleep at the Wheel - The Letter That Johnny Walker Read *Desert Rose Band - One Step Forward *Willie Nelson - Crazy *Patsy Cline - Three Cigarettes In An Ashtray *Micky Gilley - Make The World Go Away *Ed Bruce - Mamas Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up To Be Cowboys *Merle Haggard - Always Wanting You *Whitey Shafer - All My Exes Live In Texas *Eddie Rabbitt - I Love A Rainy Night Playback FM Hosted by Forth Right MC (voiced by Chuck D), Playback FM plays rap from the golden age of hip hop. The following songs are featured in the game: *Kool G Rap & DJ Polo - Road To The Richies *Big Daddy Kane - Warm It Up, Kane *Spoonie Gee - The Godfather *Masta Ace - Me & The Biz *Slick Rick - Children's Story *Public Enemy - Rebel Without A Pause *Eric B. & Rakim - I Know You Got Soul *Rob Base and DJ E-Z Rock - It Takes Two *Gang Starr - B.Y.S. *Biz Markie - The Vapours *Brand Nubian - Brand Nubian *Ultramagnetic MC's - Critical Beatdown Trivia *Many songs on the game have songs that interpolate or sample them, which are also on the game. External links *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/computer/doswin/game/924362.html GameFAQs on Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas] - Contains scripts and song lyrics from all San Andreas radio stations fr:Stations de Radio dans GTA San Andreas Category:GTA San Andreas Category:Radio Category:Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas